The mould base support generally comprises two parts which are solidly attached to each other by appropriate means:—a pedestal to which is attached said mould base, and—a carriage to which said pedestal is removably attached.
The carriage is connected to the frame, or bracket, of the mould carrier unit by guide means which allow it to move vertically between two positions. The carriage can in effect move, relative to the two half-moulds, between an active position which allows performing the container moulding operation and an inactive position where it is retracted relative to said half-moulds, which allows the removal of the moulded container from the moulding unit.
The pedestal of the mould base may, as described in document FR 2 714 631, be in the form of an actuating cylinder, said actuating cylinder moving said mould base in order to perform a bottle moulding operation according to the “boxing” method.
Document U.S. 2008/283533 also describes a unit for moulding a container.